Wrong Revenge
by hanami.isma
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina, punya dendam yang mendalam terhadap ketua geng Zanpakuto, yang telah membunuh Uzumaki Taka, kakaknya. Dan ia bertemu dengan Minato Namikaze, ketua geng Zanpakuto, apakah Kushina akan membunuh Minato Namikaze?
1. 2

WRONG REVENGE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warning : Typo(s), mungkin ga kerasa tragedy-nya, OOC, alur cepat.

Pair : MinaKushi (always!)

Summary : Uzumaki Kushina, punya dendam yang mendalam terhadap ketua geng Zanpakuto, yang telah membunuh Uzumaki Taka, kakaknya. Dan ia bertemu dengan Minato Namikaze, ketua geng Zanpakuto, apakah Kushina akan membunuh Minato Namikaze?

Enjoy!

.

.

Kushina POV-

Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, 17 tahun, kelas 2 Konoha High School, pindahan dari Uzushio High School, alasanku pindah karena keinginanku sendiri.

Keluargaku menentang keinginanku untuk pergi ke Konoha, sebenaranya ada alasan tersendiri, untuk menemui ketua dari sebuah geng yang bernama Zanpakuto, untuk apa? nanti saja kujelaskan.

Jam pelajaran akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, sekarang aku sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Foster the People, Pumped Up Kicks dengan earphone hanya ditelinga sebelah kiri.

_You better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

Senyum kecil terbentuk dibibirku, "Run…? No, I'll catch you…"

"Kushina-san…?"

Refleks aku menoleh, "siapa kau?" pertanyaanku lansung terlontar begitu saja.

"sepertinya kamu tidak mendengarkan perkenalanku kemarin ya?"

gadis berambut raven duduk disebelahku tanpa izin, tatapan tajamku pun tak dihiraukannya,

"namaku Mikoto Uchiha, salam kenal, Kushina-san…" aku tak merespon,

"ano…Kushina-san?"

"hn...?"

"kau tak membalas perkenalanku tadi,"

"untuk apa berkenalan lagi, kau sudah tau namaku kan?"

"iya sih, tapi kan-"

"tapi apa?"

sontak Mikoto membungkam mulutnya, aku hanya meliriknya, lalu kembali fokus pada buku yang belum selesai kubaca tadi. 'huh dasar, menganggu saja' gerutuku.

kulirik lagi Mikoto, dia sudah menghilang dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

Normal POV-

"hei hei, kau tau kabar baru?" kata anak dibelakang Kushina

"ada apa, Fuyu-chan?" sahut teman disampingnya

"kabarnya Minato-danchou itu ketua geng Zanpakuto! geng yang ditakuti seluruh geng lain di Konoha!" bisik Fuyu, meskipun berbisik, seorang Uzumaki akan mendengarnya.

"eh?! Hontou?! Minato Namikaze yang itu kan!" kata anak dibelakang Kushina, tubuh Kushina menengang mendengar nama Zanpakuto,

'Minato…Namikaze ya,' Kushina menyeringai.

"UZUMAKI KUSHINA..!" sebuah teriakan sangat keras dari depan kelas membuat seluruh murid dalam kelas menjadi tuli, "hai hai, Tsunade-sensei…" Kushina mengangkat tangannya dengan malas,

"kau kupanggil dari tadi nggak nyahut!" Tsunade mendatangi bangku Kushina, "apa ini..?" Tsunade langsung menarik earphone dan handphone kushina, "kau melakukan pelanggaran nona Uzumaki, akan kusita ini !" ujar Tsunade sambil menuju depan kelas.

"hei, anda tidak bisa seenaknya begitu Tsunade-sensei !"

"akan kuserahkan ini pada OSIS, ambil sepulang sekolah nanti."

Kushina hanya bisa menggeram 'sialan, suatu saat nanti akan kuhancurkan guru itu-ttebane!'

-Skip Time Sepulang Sekolah

"Kushina-chan!" Mikoto berteriak sambil berlari kearah Kushina, Kushina hanya melirik.

"kau akan mengambil handphonemu lagi kan?" Kushina hanya mengangguk

"kau akan keruang OSIS kan?" lagi lagi Kushina hanya mengangguk

"dan kau tak tau dimana ruang OSI-" belum selesai bertanya, Kushina meletakkan telapak tangannya di muka Mikoto,

"sepertinya meski kau tak bertanya kau sudah tau jawabannya Mikoto," dengan nada yang lumayan tajam, Kushina melirik Mikoto,

"aku hanya mau kau antarkan aku ke ruang OSIS, setelah itu pulanglah, ayo cepat,"

Kushina menyeret Mikoto keluar kelas

Mereka sudah sampai didepan ruang OSIS,

"arigato Mikoto" Mikoto menggengam tangan Kushina

"hn, ada apa lagi?"

"setelah ini, berjanjilah kau akan menjadi temanku, Kushina"

"kita bicarakan itu besok, sekarang pulanglah, arigato Mikoto, hati hati dijalan…"

"shitsureishimasu…" Kushina segera masuk ke ruang OSIS, tanpa memperdulikan Mikoto yang masih ada didepan ruangan,

Ternyata ruangan itu tidak sedang kondisi sepi, ada sekitar 8 orang didalam ruangan.

Kushina melirik meja yang bertuliskan 'Minato Namikaze-Ketua' tapi meja itu sedang kosong.

"siapa kau?" ujar Laki laki berambut raven, dan bertuliskan 'Fugaku Uchiha-Wakil Ketua'

"Kushina Uzumaki, aku kesini mau mengambil handphone dan earphone yang tadi pagi disita Tsunade-sensei" ujar Kushina lengkap, ia tidak mau anggota OSIS menanyainya lebih lanjut.

"oh, handphone dan earphone ini?" Laki laki itu menyodorkan 2 benda itu,

Kushina hendak mengambilnya, tapi Fugaku menarik kembali benda itu.

"berjanjilah, kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi,"

"ya ya… cepat berikan" Kushina mulai tak sabaran,

SREEK…

Terdengar pintu terbuka,

"siapa dia Fugaku?"

suara berat memasuki ruangan, dan terdengar mendekat,

"Kushina Uzumaki, dari kelas XI-B " jawab Fugaku, Lelaki itu berdiri disamping Fugaku,

ia berambut pirang jabrik, dan bermata biru langit, ada tag-name bertuliskan 'Minato Namikaze'

"Uzumaki…Kushina, kau adik Uzumaki Taka?" Minato mulai bertanya, tubuh Kushina menegang,

"darimana kau tau dia kakak ku…" Kushina menggeram

"hm…darimana ya?" balas Minato santai

"apa kau yang membunuh kakakku?"

Minato hanya tersenyum, dan Kushina mulai menyadari, semua orang diruangan minus Minato menodongnya dengan Kunai termasuk Fugaku.

"yappari…kau membunuhnya" ujar Kushina lagi, Fugaku menekan kunai dileher Kushina.

"jangan sembarangan menuduh!" sahut lelaki berambut pirang panjang dikuncir ekor kuda.

"jadi, apakah kau ketua geng Zanpakuto?" tanya Kushina tajam

"ya, ada masalah dengan itu?" Minato balas menatap Kushina.

"bisakah aku menyayatnya sekarang?" laki laki gendut mulai melukai lengan kiri Kushina,

"tahan dulu Chouza!" Minato memerintah,

"hoo, jadi semua anggota OSIS disini juga anggota Zanpakuto ya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kedok kalian sudah terbongkar, kurasa sekolah ini akan gempar, ah aku tak sabar melihatnya…" Kushina tersenyum remeh,

"tujuanku hanya satu disini, tuan tuan…" Kushina mengepalkan tangannya

.

.

.

"Membunuh Minato Namikaze…"

-To be continue –

A/N : haha, mulai ketagihan baca fanfic dengan genre crime, haha! jadi kepikiran buat ff yang genre nya crime, haha! arigato lagi baut Chika-chan yang udah mbantu (lagi) nyariin judul. jangan lupa review ya!

terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review ya!

~ハナミ


	2. Chapter 2

WRONG REVENGE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warning : Typo(s), mungkin ga kerasa tragedy-nya, OOC, alur cepat.

Pair : MinaKushi (always!)

Chapter 2 . RnR ! Don't Like, DON'T READ ! Enjoy!

.

.

"Membunuh Minato Namikaze…"

Kushina POV-

Seringai kecil muncul dibibirku, yap, inilah alasan keluargaku menentang kepergianku ke Konoha, keluargaku menentangku yang ingin membalaskan dendam, karena ketua Zanpakuto telah membunuh kakakku, Uzumaki Taka.

Normal POV-

"aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian, urusanku hanya dengan ketua sialan kalian…" Kushina mendesis.

setelah mengatakan hal itu, anak buah Minato langsung menyerang Kushina.

Dengan lihai Kushina menghindar dari semua serangan anak buah Minato, dan dengan cepat Kushina langsung menyerang balik, 1 pukulan untuk satu orang sudah cukup membuat mereka terpental ke segala arah, sekarang hanya Kushina dan Minato yang berdiri tegak.

Kushina hendak melayangkan tinjuan mautnya, tapi ia mendengar suara…

_Jangan gegabah, Kushina…_

Sontak Kushina menghentikan gerakannya, 'aniki…" batin Kushina

_Jika kau melakukannya sekarang, kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah Kushina, aku tak mau melihatmu dimarahi ayah dan ibu,_

Kushina menunduk, dengan cepat mengambil earphone dan handphone di meja, sambil memberikan deathglare tingkat dewa pada Minato.

Kushina tak berkata apa-apa, ia langsung keluar dari ruangan, dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Di lorong depan ruangan itu sangat sepi, "Mikoto sudah pulang, baguslah…" Kushina pun bergegas pulang.

Disinilah tempat tinggal Kushina, apartemen sederhana dan sangat rapi ini adalah milik mendiang Uzumaki Taka, mata Kushina sayu, ia sangat lelah hari ini, terutama lengannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, rasa sakitnya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah membersihkan badan dan makan, Kushina segera beranjak ke meja belajarnya. disana terpajang foto dengan bingkai ungu.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut merah jabrik dengan bekas luka dipipi kirinya, sedang memegang pundak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah juga.

"aniki…" Kushina membelai foto itu,

"aku kangen aniki lho…"

Disaat seperti ini, Kushina ingat masa kecilnya,

Kushina POV-

"_Nee, Kushina! kamu jaga rumah ya!"_

"_aniki mau kemana? Kushina ikut aniki ya…?"_

"_jangan…aku mau berpatroli keliling desa! aku mau menjaga desa dari orang jahat! dan tugasmu menjaga rumah ya!"_

"_apa dengan begini aku membantu aniki?"_

"_tentu! nah, jaga rumah ya, Kushina!"_

Kenangan ini saat aku berusia 8 tahun, dan aniki berumur 13 tahun.

Ia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku, meski ia sering juga jahil padaku, tapi malah hal itu yang membuatku lebih sayang pada aniki.

Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang menguasai ilmu bela diri, dari kecil aku dan aniki sudah dilatih Naginata, ilmu bela diri yang hanya diketahui oleh Clan Uzumaki. aku sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih Naginata bersama aniki.

Tapi, kenangan itu berakhir keesokan harinya, aniki terlibat tawuran dengan Konohagakure, dan ia diusir dari rumah, memang sudah 1 tahun belakang ini, hubungan aniki dengan orang tuaku memburuk, karena aniki sering terlibat tawuran, setelah itu, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan aniki lagi. Saat aku bertanya mengapa aniki pergi, ayah selalu bilang, "ia sudah menyalahgunakan Naginata ke hal yang negative, jangan sampai kau seperti itu, Kushina"

Dan sekarang aku sudah berumur 17 tahun, aku sempat kaget, aniki tiba-tiba mengirimiku surat, namun tidak dicantumkan alamat jelasnya, hanya ia bilang, ia berada di konoha.

Aku langsung pergi ke Konoha, tapi tak mudah mencari aniki di kota besar seperti ini, karena saat itu liburan musim panas, jadi aku sering pergi mencari aniki, butuh waktu 1 bulan mencarinya, dan suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang familiar, Yuta-san! ia sahabat dekat aniki dulu, tapi, kenapa ia ada disini?

"kushina-chan! bagaimana bisa kau disini?!" Yuta-san kaget melihatku,

"dimana aniki?" tanyaku to-the-point, wajah Yuta-san langsung muram,

"sebaiknya ikut aku Kushina,"

aku sudah mengenal dengan baik sosok Yuta-san, ia juga bagaikan aniki kedua ku, jadi aku percaya padanya,

-木の葉 ノ 病院 Konoha Hospital-

Aku kaget, kenapa Yuta-san membawaku kesini, kupikir ada kerabatnya yang sakit, jadi aku hanya diam saja.

Tapi aku kembali dikagetkan olehnya, saat kami berada didepan ruang mayat.

"jangan marah Kushina" tanganku digenggam erat olehnya, seketika itu aku punya firasat buruk, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisku.

Didepan sebuah kasur putih tertera tulisan, -Uzumaki Taka, meninggal : kemarin, jam 9 malam-

Kepalaku terasa kosong, "ini bohong kan…" suaraku bergetar.

"maafkan aku, Kushina" tangan Yuta-san memegang pundakku,

"KAU BERBOHONG !" langsung kupegang tangan Yuta-san dan kubanting tubuhnya hingga terbentur tembok, ia terdiam meski telah kubanting, mungkin ia mengerti perasaanku sekarang.

Kubuka kain putih yang menyelimuti wajah mayat itu, aku akan membuktikan kalau mayat itu bukan aniki-ku…

Tapi tanganku langsung terasa lemas, mayat itu berambut merah jabrik, dan memiliki bekas luka di pipi kirinya, "aniki…tidak…tidak mungkin!" jeritku, lalu aku merasakan pukulan dileherku, seketika itu aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada diruangan yang memiliki bau khas milik seseorang, aku langsung tau ini kamar aniki. temboknya berwarna cokelat, dengan lemari besar berwarna coklat tua,

Semua kenyataan yang baru terjadi, semuanya seolah tak bisa kuterima, aku belum bertemu aniki,dan ia sudah meninggalkanku, aku benamkan wajahku dibantalnya, aromanya membuatku selalu teringat padanya, air mata mulai menetes dibantal itu.

"ia dibunuh…" mataku membulat mendengar perkataan Yuta-san, kami sedang berada diruang tamu.

"oleh siapa?" gigiku menggertak,

"ketua geng Zanpakuto, geng terkuat di Konoha. Kushina, Taka adalah orang yang baik, Taka ingin menghentikan perselisihan antar geng disini, ia mendapat julukan The Eagle Shadow, ia bertarung bagaikan bayangan dan cara bertarungnya bagaikan seni yang menakjubkan tapi mematikan, matanya yang tajam bagaikan elang. Taka sudah menundukkan beberapa geng di Konoha, dan suatu hari, ia di tantang oleh Ketua geng Zanpakuto, setelah pertarungan yang sengit, kakakmu tidak terselamatkan. ia cukup terluka parah, Ketua Zanpakuto melakukan kecurangan, ia membawa senjata api, dan ia membunuh anikimu."

Rahangku mengeras, "tak akan kumaafkan…"

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Yuta-san membawa aniki pulang dan dimakamkan di pemakaman keluarga Uzumaki, ibuku histeris, ayah juga tak percaya kalau anaknya sudah tiada, ia menyesal andaikan ia tidak megusir aniki waktu itu, aniki pasti masih hidup.

Setelah pemakaman, Yuta-san menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, dan kepada keluargaku, langsung setelah itu, aku segera mengemasi barangku,

"mau kemana kau Kushina!" ayahku menghentikan tanganku yang sedang berkemas.

"mencari pembunuh aniki,"

"aku hanya akan memberinya pelajaran, kalau tidak karenanya, aniki pasti masih hidup…" aku mulai menggeram, ayah tau sifatku seperti apa, tapi ia masih tetap pada pendiriannya,

"tidak, kau tak boleh pergi, Kushina"

Kulepas pegangan tangannya, "maaf, aku tak bisa menuruti ayah kali ini…"

Dengan cepat, aku keluar dari rumah dengan menyeret Yuta-san.

dan itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang tuaku.

Itulah mengapa aku bisa dirumah aniki, aku tinggal disini, karena Yuta-san telah memiliki istri, jadi tak akan nyaman bila serumah dengannya.

Bercerita sekian panjang membuatku tertidur dimeja belajar, dan aku terbangun tengah malam, kulirik jam, rupanya sekarang sudah jam 04.15

Segera aku bangun, membersihkan rumah, mandi, sarapan dan pergi kesekolah.

Ditengah jalan aku merasa dibuntuti, tentu saja, anak buah Minato yang kuhajar kemarin berjalan dibelakangku. Cih, ternyata ada yang menjadi stalkerku sekarang.

Sesampai disekolah, aku melihat Fugaku, si wakil OSIS, matanya lebam sebelah, oh aku ingat aku meninju matanya kemarin, Fugaku melihatku ia segera berjalan kepadaku, aku menyeringai, aku mengangkat tanganku, "ayo maju, wakil sialan…"

Tapi tiba-tiba Minato berdiri didepanku, "kau Kush-"

Duakk…

"ups…maaf, tanganku kepeleset…." ujarku sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Minato dengan bibirnya yang berdarah,

"Hei…!" Minato meraung, aku hanya diam dan berbalik,

"aku berkata baik-baik dan kau seenaknya meninjuku dan berlalu begitu saja!" Minato mulai 'berceloteh', aku hanya diam memperhatikan, "temui aku sepulang sekolah, kalau kau bukan pengecut…" Minato berkata lagi.

Darahku serasa mendidih, andaikan saat ini bukan disekolah, akan langsung kuhajar durian ini.

"baiklah, aku akan menemuimu,"

"aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu…" jawab Minato.

"hanya berbicara? aku bertaruh nanti kau akan berdarah…"

Aku langsung pergi kekelas, aku tak sabar menghajar wajahnya nanti...

.

.

.

TBC…

A/N : yak, cerita gaje mulai memenuhi kepala saya, termasuk fic yang ini, entah apakah Fic ini ada yang suka atau malah banyak yang gak suka, karena ide fic ini tiba-tiba muncul, jujur aja susah nulis bagian terakhirnya T.T . jadi berikan komentar kalian di review, arigato sudah membaca fic ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan beberapa kalimat direview ya!

~ハナミ


	3. Chapter 3

WRONG REVENGE

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warning : Typo(s), mungkin ga kerasa tragedy-nya, OOC, alur cepat.

Pair : MinaKushi (always!)

A/N : Ternyata saya dapat umpan balik(?) positif dari readers, jadi terharu #plakk, Hontouni arigato for :

**Masika 3**

**Aggee**

**kagamine 15**

**Guest**

**Mounstha chan**

**Yang Mei Lin**

#Maaf kalau ada penulisan yang salah untuk pen-name.

Chapter 3 . RnR ! Don't Like, DON'T READ ! Enjoy!

Minato POV-

Sepertinya Kushina benar-benar membenciku yang ia ketahui adalah seorang ketua geng Zanpakuto, aku kembali bersandar sambil mendesah, menatap langit langit kelas.

'apa yang harus kulakukan...sensei?'

"Namikaze-san...!" teriakan menggelegar dari seoarang guru berambut putih jabrik, Jiraiya-'ero'sensei.

Aku tersentak dan membuatku hampir jatuh dari kursiku, ughh...aku jadi bahan tertawaan kelas, beraninya mereka menertawakan Ketua OSIS... (yak...Minato mulai OOC #dibogem Minato)

"m-maaf sensei..." aku membetulkan posisi dudukku.

"ayo kerjakan soal dipapan tulis!" Jiraiya memeberiku hukuman,

Aku melihatnya menyeringai, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

Saat aku maju dan berdiri didepan papan tulis, aku sedikit melongo melihat soal didepanku, dengan cepat aku mengerjakan soal dan menjawabnya dengan tepat. berganti Jiraiya yang melongo, ia terlihat kalang kabut lihat aku yang dengan mudah menjawab soal itu. tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku segera duduk dan melamun lagi, '_habanero_...ya?'

Flashback-

1 setengah tahun lalu, aku pergi ke Uzushiogakure bersama _sensei_-ku. diam-diam kami memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang berkelahi dengan 5 orang preman. rambut merahnya berkibar indah saat ia memukuli preman-preman itu, dan aku terpana melihat kecantikan dan kekuatannya.

"namanya Kushina Uzumaki, ia mendapatkan julukan _Akai Chishio no Habanero_, Si Habanero yang menakutkan. Saat kecil, ia sudah sering berkelahi dengan anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya, akhirnya ia dapat julukan itu, dan karena itu juga Kushina sering dimarahi ayah. sepertinya...dari sorot matmu, kau sepertinya tertarik padanya, kan?" Kata _sensei_-ku tiba tiba, sontak membuat wajahku memerah tipis.

"t..tidak juga sensei..." aku menggaruk belakang rambutku yang tidak gatal.

Aku kembali memperhatikan gadis Uzumaki itu, dia selalu berhasil merebut perhatianku. Tunggu tadi sensei bilang, Kushina Uzumaki, bukankah...itu-

"baru sadar heh? iya, itu adikku yang sering kuceritakan kepadamu, Kushina Uzumaki, dia gadis yang menarik bukan? aku berani bertaruh, kau memang tertarik padanya, kau tak bisa membohongiku, Minato..." Ughh... mau tak mau wajahku jadi merah seperti ini.

Uzumaki Taka, dia adalah _sensei_-ku, ia sangat suka menggodaku. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak 3 tahun lalu, saat ia menyelamatkanku dari hajaran preman yang meminta paksa uangku. setelah mengusir preman itu, _sensei_ mengobati lukaku dan segera pergi.

Tetapi, mulai saat itu aku mengikutinya terus, sampai 2 hari aku tidak masuk sekolah.

Dan suatu hari aku kepergok di depan kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Tiba-tiba...

"apa kau tak lelah mengikutiku terus? aku bisa mendengar suara perutmu dengan jelas..." ia sudah berada disampingku.

Aku langsung tertawa aneh, "ehehe...maaf, pasti mengganggu anda. aku...hanya mau berterima kasih tentang hal kemarin lusa..." ujarku sambil membungkuk sopan.

"ya ya ya... sama-sama bocah-"

"aku bukan bocah !" sangkalku dengan cepat. Saat itu aku masih berumur 14 tahun.

"hoo, begitu ya? kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau bukan bocah, traktir aku di ichiraku, sebagai imbalan hal kemarin lusa, dan setelah itu, aku anggap impas..." setelah itu, ia langsung masuk ke ichiraku dan menghabiskan 10 mangkok ramen asin jumbo size. Sial, ia menguras dompetku hanya dengan waktu 2 jam.

Aku langsung tertawa sendiri saat mengingat kejadian itu, dan setelah itu, aku dan ia menjadi sangat akrab, bagaikan saudaraku sendiri, ingin aku memanggilnya, _aniki. _tapi rasanya tidak sopan, jadi aku memanggilnya _sensei, _karena ia telah mengajariku karate.

Tapi, suatu pagi, _sensei _terlihat sangat serius, padahal latihan yang lain tidak pernah seserius ini.

"aku akan memberimu hal yang berharga..."

Flashback end-

Normal POV-

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Kushina segera menuju tempat 'pertemuan' dengan Minato. Tangan Kushina sudah gatal, ia ingin segera memukul wajah 'tampan'nya.

"akan kubuat wajahnya jadi tak berbentuk, _dattebane_!"

Namikaze Minato berjalan terburu buru melewati koridor sekolah, Fugaku yang mengikutinya mau tak mau berjalan cepat juga.

"kau ingin segera menemuinya atau ingin kabur darinya, _Danchou_?" Fugaku agak sedikit mengejek di kata terakhir tadi.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan kearah mana? kupikir kau yang akan kabur darinya. Bukankah kau yang langsung merengek ke Mikoto setelah di tonjoknya kemarin?" Minato melirik Fugaku dari sudut matanya.

Kushina menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya, sambil mendengus kesal, ia melirik jam tangannya. 'terlambat 20 menit' batinnya.

"Kushina-chan. kau menunggu siapa? bukankah ini sudah jam pulang sekolah?"

"Mikoto! apa yang kau lakukan disini? pulang saja sana!"

"aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang kok."

"siapa?"

"Fugaku Uchiha"

"ha? lelaki dengan buntut ayam itu?" Kushina langsung mengingat rambut Fugaku.

"yah, memang rambutnya agak seperti buntut ayam sih. aku menunggunya karena kemarin ia habis ditinju sama seseorang, jadi aku mau merawat lukanya lagi."

Kushina hanya meringis, '_yah,andai saja kau tau. aku yang meninjunya ,Mikoto_'

Kushina dan Mikoto terdiam, Kushina bersandar pada tiang lampu.

Suara langkah mendekat. Kushina langsung berdiri tegak.

Wajah Namikaze Minato mulai terlihat.

'osoi ne...' Kushina mendengus kesal.

Fugaku kaget melihat Mikoto bersama dengan Kushina.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia, Mikoto?" Fugaku mendelik.

"mou...Fuga-kun lama sekali, aku menunggumu daritadi ! untung saja Kushina mau menemaniku."

'_siapa yang menemanimu?_' Kushina tambah kesal.

"Kushina..." suara tegas Minato membuat Kushina marah.

Kushina langsung melesat maju dan menyerang Minato. Dengan refleks yang bagus, Minato bisa mengelak dari tinjuan Kushina.

"kau menarik sekali, Kushina-_chan_..." Kushina sangat kesal, Minato memanggilnya dengan _suffix _'chan' dengan seenaknya.

"dasar durian..." Kushina tak henti-hentinya melancarkan tinjuannya. Dan Minato bisa mengelak dengan mudahnya.

"kenapa tak melawanku durian? hanya bisa mengelak heh?" Kushina mencibir.

Minato hanya tersenyum.

Fugaku hanya diam sambil memasang kuda-kuda waspada. Wanita barbar itu bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

Sudah lewat 30 menit Kushina menyerang Minato tanpa henti, Minato hanya mengelak terus.

"hebat sekali Kushina, kau tak kelelahan meski menyerang selama 30 menit non-stop. hoo, aku lupa, darah Uzumaki mengalir ditubuhmu. dan mungkin... Kekuatan Uzumaki Taka sudah melekat di raga mu..." nada Minato terdengar mengejek di kalimat terakhir.

Mendengar nama Uzumaki Taka, darahnya langsung mendidih, wajahnya merah padam karena amarah. Dan tak terasa air matanya juga ikut mengalir di pipinya.

"jangan kau menyebut namanya seolah kau mengenalnya, Namikaze...kau...pasti kau yang membunuh _aniki_..." dengan suara yang agak serak, Kushina berjalan pelan kearah Minato.

"bukan aku, Kushina..." jawab Minato tegas.

"bukan aku yang membunuhnya...ia...meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Kushina" Minato membuat perkataannya dapat dipercaya.

"bohong...pembohong sepertimu tak usah banyak bicara..." nada kushina berubah menjadi suram, kemana nada seraknya tadi. Ia sudah dipenuhi kemarahan dan kebencian, juga kesedihan yang mendalam.

"kau salah paham Kushina..." Minato kembali meyakinkan Kushina.

BUK BUK BUK!

Tiga serangan bertubi-tubi sukses membuat Minato tersungkur. Perut , rahang bawah dan pipi kanan menjadi tempat tinjuan Kushina tadi.

Minato merintih sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdenyut sakit.

'cepat sekali gerakannya...' Minato mecoba berdiri lagi.

BUK...!

Satu pukulan telak dikepala, membuat Minato kembali tersungkur.

'Cih, ini pasti yang dirasakan 5 preman dahulu itu...' Minato meludah darah, bibirnya terasa perih.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku berani bertaruh kalau kau akan berdarah..." Kushina masih berdiri tegak.

Minato tak menyerah, ia kembali bangkit dengan tertatih.

Ia memasang kuda-kuda yang sama dengan Kushina. Kushina kaget dengan berubahnya kuda-kuda Minato.

Kushina kembali melawan, tapi-

TAP..!

Pukulannya berhasil ditahan dan ditangkis oleh Minato.

Mata Kushina membulat, "b-bagaimana bisa...? Naginata..."

"kutebak kau kaget nona Uzumaki..." dengan santai Minato mengelap bibirnya yang terus berdarah.

"kau bukan dari klan Uzumaki, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui teknik ini ?!" Kushina kembali menyerang, tapi dengan mudah Minato menangkisnya. Dan balik menyerang, dengan teknik yang sama, Naginata.

"aku tau teknik ini. Naginata hanya bisa ditangkis atau dilawan balik dengan Naginata itu sendiri. teknik ini memang sulit, tapi...aku bisa menguasainya dengan cepat..."

Minato mendekat ke Kushina.

"bagaimana bisa..." Kushina masih tercengang.

"karena ada seseorang yang mengajariku, nona Uzumaki."

"siapa? Uzumaki tak akan mengajarkan Naginata kepada orang lain, selain klan Uzumaki. Tak ada orang luar yang bisa teknik ini..."

"tapi, buktinya aku bisa melakukan teknik ini, meskipun aku bukan dari klan Uzumaki..."

Minato lebih mendekat.

"karena, Uzumaki Taka telah mengajariku teknik ini, Kushina..."

'Aniki...?!'

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N : Gomennasai...! #bungkuk

aku lama sekali updatenya. Yah karena banyak kerjaan juga, dan juga aku hampir kena WB. Tapi untungnya ingat lagi alur ceritanya #yokatta.

Btw, kemarin aku baru dapet Flame di ff-ku yang lain, haha, ternyata gini rasanya dapet Flame. nyesek juga sih, aku dibanding-bandingkan sama Author yang senior, masa nggak tau kalo aku ini Author baru, masih belum pengalaman. kan wajar aja kalo masih abal dan jelek, aku juga lagi belajar kok. aku nggak mungkin langsung bisa bikin ff yang bagus kayak Author senior. Haish...cukup curcolnya.

Mungkin, ff ini masih banyak kekurangan ya #lirik fic sendiri. Genre Romance sepertinya masih belum kerasa sampai di chapter ini, tapi kemarin aku tulis Romance di genre 2 chapter sebelumnya, #dasarbaka

yaudah, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca fic ini. jangan lupa tinggalkan beberapa kalimat di review ya! kritik dan saran diterima, flame juga kok, tapi jangan atas nama 'Guest' cantumkan nama juga ya!

~ハナミ


	4. Chapter 4

WRONG REVENGE

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warning : Typo(s), mungkin ga kerasa tragedy-nya, OOC, alur cepat.

Pair : MinaKushi (always!)

A/N : Hm, gomennasai minna, sungguh ini adalah keterlambatan yang sangat terlambat. Lagi agak sibuk soalnya, laptop aja jarang ku hidupin.

arigato for :

**masika 3**

**Aggee**

**kagamine 15**

**guest**

**mounstha chan**

**Vanny Zhang**

**Uchihakhamya**

**RinIzumIcha**

**Sifa.A.A**

**hottestqueen**

**Natsuki Shido**

#Maaf kalau ada penulisan yang salah untuk pen-name. Terima Kasih untuk Review kalian ya...

Chapter 4 . RnR ! Don't Like, DON'T READ ! Enjoy!

Suasana sore hari dibelakang sekolah saat ini sedang mencekam, perkelahian antara Ketua OSIS dengan murid baru itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat sang ketua OSIS, mengungkapkan hal yang tak terduga…

"aniki…d-dia mengajarimu…" Suara Kushina menjadi serak.

"ya, dia mengajariku Naginata, Kushina" Minato mulai mencengkram pergelangan Kushina.

"sekarang kau mau mendengarkanku?" Suara Minato mulai melembut.

Kushina mengangguk.

Dan sekarang, Kushina dan Minato sedang berada di Ichiraku ramen, sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah pulang.

"ini ramen kalian.." Teuchi-san meletakkan ramen didepan mereka berdua.

"ceritakan dengan detail…" Kushina melipat tangannya dan tak melepaskan pandangannya ke Minato.

"kenapa nggak sambil makan ramen?" tanya Minato

"kalau aku makan, aku nggak bisa konsentrasi mendengarkanmu …"

Minato tertawa pelan. "baiklah…baiklah…"

Setelah itu Minato menceritakan semuanya, dari awal ia bertemu dengan Taka, menjadi muridnya, diajari Naginata, berkelahi dengan geng lain, sampai meninggalnya Taka.

Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca, saat ia kembali diyakinkan kalau Taka sudah meninggal.

"Aku diberi tau kecelakaan yang menimpa Taka secara kasar, tidak ada yang bercerita detail padaku, saksi mata hanya melihat kalau ia tiba-tiba berlari ke tengah jalan dan tertabrak truk yang sedang membawa bahan baku bangunan. Kejadian itu saat tengah malam, tak ada yang melihatnya dengan jelas, penerangan di TKP kurang, Kushina…jadi, maafkan aku, aku…juga kehilangan Taka, ia sosok kakak yang baik, aku…sangat kehilangan dia…"

Jelas Minato panjang lebar, ia mengeratkan pegangan pada kedua sumpitnya, tangannya gemetar, Kushina sedikit simpati padanya, dengan pelan, Kushina mengusuk punggung Minato.

"Aku jadi sedikit mengerti kenapa kau sangat kehilangan _aniki, _aku tidak heran kalau kau menyebutnya kakak yang baik, kau bukan adik kandungnya, sudah merasa kehilangan seperti ini, apa lagi aku…adik kandungnya…" Kushina menatap sendu ramen yang mengepulkan asap didepannya.

"Kau tahu-"

"ya, aku tahu…" Potong Minato cepat.

"hei, dari mana kau tau apa yang ku tahu? kau sok tahu-_ttebane_…"

"aku tau kalau kau akan mengatakan ini, '_aniki _sangat menyukai ramen yang sedang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini' ya kan?" Tebak Minato.

"D-darimana kau tahu-_ttebane_?! apa kau bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?" Kata Kushina spontan. Sontak Minato tertawa.

"Menurutku, orang yang sedang bersedih itu gampang dibaca pikirannya, apalagi kalau orang putus cinta, kalau nggak bunuh diri, pasti jadi gila dia" Jawab Minato sambil meniup ramen disumpitnya.

"A-aku nggak kayak gitu kok!" Kushina memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan tebakanmu. Aku memang bersedih sekarang." Lanjut Kushina sambil mengaduk ramennya.

Lalu mereka makan dalam diam, suasana sangat hening.

Kushina menahan air matanya.

Bagaimana pun shock masih ia rasakan sampai sekarang.

Setelah makan, mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Kushina, Kushina sudah tidak membenci Minato seperti dahulu, meski ia belum bisa menerima Minato sepenuhnya.

"menangislah kalau kau mau Kushina…" ujar Minato ditengah jalan, memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"menangis? aku tidak mau menangis…" jawab Kushina agak ketus.

"_aniki _tidak memperbolehkanku menangis, menangis itu ciri orang lemah, aku tidak mau jadi orang lemah." Ujar Kushina lagi.

Minato hanya terdiam. Mereka kembali dalam suasana hening sampai mereka berada didepan apartemen Kushina.

"Terima kasih untuk ramennya, kau mau membayar 5 mangkuk ramenku, aku memang suka ramen. Mau masuk dulu?" Tawar Kushina.

"baiklah, mungkin aku bisa minta segelas air putih…" Jawab Minato.

Kushina segera mempersilahkan masuk Minato keruang tamu, ia pergi ke dapur mengambil minuman.

'aku kembali ke ruangan ini…' batin Minato, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia merogoh isi tas punggungnya, mengambil sebuah kertas yang terlihat usang.

Kushina kembali dari dapur sambil membawa segelas air putih, dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"terima kasih…" dengan segera, Minato menegak minuman itu sampai habis.

Setelah minum, Minato menyodorkan amplop usang itu kepada Kushina,

Dahi Kushina mengernyit, "_nani kore_? apa ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tau,"

"kalau nggak tau, ngapain dikasih ke aku? baka Minato!" ujar Kushina sewot.

"huh, aku hanya menjalankan perintah Taka…"

Saat mendengar kata 'Taka' Kushina langsung terdiam.

"kenapa ngga dibuka? itu dari kakakmu…" ujar Minato sambil menyandar ke sofa.

Dengan ragu, Kushina membuka surat itu, ternyata didalam amplop pertama, masih ada amplop lagi. Matanya terlihat meneliti sekilas saja.

"kapan kau dapatkan ini?" Tanya Kushina.

"1 tahun lalu."

"dimana?"

"di tempat ini…"

"huh…dasar _aniki baka_…" ujar Kushina.

"ada apa Kushina?" Minato jadi penasaran.

"nggak ada apa apa kok…"

Suasana kembali hening, Kushina kembali membaca surat pertama itu.

Minato melihat jam tangannya.

"ah, sudah malam, aku pamit dulu…"

"ya, hati hati dijalan…."

Kushina mengantar Minato kedepan pintu, setelah berpamitan lagi, Kushina segera menutup pintu dan mandi.

Sementara Minato, ia berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil.

"haah, dasar Minato, kau lama sekali…" ujar lelaki berambut seperti nanas yang sedang menghirup rokoknya, Shikaku Nara.

"hem, maaf, ada perlu sebentar kok…" Balas Minato sambil memasuki ke sebuah rumah, mendahului Shikaku.

"akhirnya kau datang juga Minato!" Teriak lelaki berambut pirang, Inoichi.

"kenapa kau sangat tak sabaran Inochi? Ini cuma 'penertiban' saja bukan?" balas Minato sambil membuka bajunya, sampai lekukan _six-pack _terlihat jelas di perutnya.

"bukan begitu, tapi lama kelamaan mereka bertindak seenaknya, beberapa peralatan bengkel juga jadi rusak…" jawab lelaki gendut berambut merah, Chouza.

"oh, mana Fugaku?" tanya Minato reflex.

"entahlah, mungkin masih di'sekap' sama Mikoto" jawab Shikaku santai.

Minato hanya menjawabnya dengan suara kecil, ia melilitkan perban di wajahnya, hanya rambut kuning dan mata birunya yang terlihat, tapi setelah itu ia menggunakan lensa warna merah dimata kirinya.

"memang daerah mana yang buat keributan lagi?" tanya Minato.

"sebelah barat, entah apa yang membuat mereka memberontak lagi, mungkin karena kita sudah agak lama tidak muncul lagi." jawab Inoichi.

Minato mengenakan jaket berwarna merah dan kuning, wajahnya yang tertutup perban memang terlihat tidak rapi, tapi menimbulkan kesan tersendiri.

Minato dan ke tiga temannya memang ditakuti hampir seluruh geng di Konoha, mereka memang sering mengalahkan geng besar dengan mudah. Tapi, bukan urusan dengan gengg yang akan mereka hadapi.

Mereka segera bergerak ke arah barat, lalu berhenti didepan sebuah bengkel yang lumayan besar.

Prang….! Bruk…!

"huh, buat rugi aja nih!" ujar Inoichi sambil memandang ke dalam bengkel.

"haaahhh! aku sudah muak dengan tempat ini ! hanya janji belaka! katanya bakal dapat uang banyak! ternyata cuma janji busuk!" seorang pria bertag-name Katan sedang membanting peralatan sampai hancur.

"hei, tenanglah! bisa bisa Minato-_san _datang dan menghancurkanmu!" salah satu pria lain membujuknya untuk tenang.

"aku tidak peduli meski Minato atau siapapun yang datang kesini…!" ujar Katan sambil melempar kunci inggris keluar jendela, dan-

prangg! kacca hancur berantakan, tapi kunci inggris itu ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Minato.

Orang didalam bengkel tidak mengetahui bahwa Minato ada didepan bengkel.

"siapa yang memasukkan lelaki itu kedalam bengkel?" tanya Minato sambil memutar mutar kunci inggris ditangannya.

"tidak tau, mungkin ia asal _join_, tanpa sepengetahuan kita…" balas Chouza.

Suasana didalam bengkel terdengar lebih sunyi dari yang tadi.

Minato melangkah masuk, ia tidak kaget dengan kondisi bengkelnya sekarang. semuanya berantakan. Minato menahan amarahnya.

"apa bengkel ini masih buka?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba, membuat semua karyawan bengkel menoleh.

"apa kau buta?! pintu dari tadi sudah tertutup. memang kau siapa? kau seperti pemulung yang tidak punya uang, pergi saja, kau tidak pantas disini…" balas Katan dengan sombongnya.

Semua karyawan disitu memilih diam. Daripada kebagian bogem mentah dari Minato.

"kau pasti karyawan baru kan?" tanya Minato lagi.

"sok tau kau, aku sudah lama kerja disini…"

Sementara diluar-

"menjauh dari kaca…" perintah Shikaku. Inoichi dan Chouza mundur bebrapa langkah.

Minato hanya diam, dan melangkah mendekati Katan.

"kau berani sekali ya? kulihat kau memang ada disini…" Ucapan Minato menggantung.

"tapi, aku tak pernah punya karyawan sepertimu…!"

Minato mengangkat kerah Katan dan melemparnya ke arah kaca depan.

Prangg! Brukk!

Kaca depan hancur berantakan. Katan terpelanting keluar.

Untung saja Shikaku, Inoichi dan Chouza menjauh dari kaca.

"tuh, sudah kubilang kan? ayo masuk, kupikir urusannya sudah selesai…" ujar Shikaku santai dan melangkahi tubuh Katan yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan.

"huh, kau malah menambah pengeluaran, Kaca depan kau pecahkan…" kata Shikaku.

"ah, maaf, kuganti dengan uangku sendiri nanti…" Minato mulai meredakan emosinya.

"untung diluar sudah sepi…kalau ada yang lihat, bisa jadi masalah nih…" Inoichi juga masuk sambil menyingkirkan pecahan kaca dengan kakinya.

"jadi…siapa diantara kalian yang mengizinkan dia masuk?" Minato mulai mengintrogasi karyawannya.

"a-anu, dia memaksa masuk, dia menunjukkan bakatnya membenahi mesin dengan baik, kami pikir ia akan bekerja baik dengan bakatnya yang baik itu, kami menyukainya awal-awal, tapi lama-lama ia meminta bayaran lebih, padahal lama kelamaan kerjanya asal-asalan, banyak konsumen yang mengeluh karenanya" karyawan wanita bagian kasir angkat bicara.

"kenapa kalian tidak memecatnya?" balas Minato.

Karyawannya terdiam.

Minato memiliki beberapa bengkel tersebar dibeberapa daerah yang strategis di Konoha, hanya sedikit karyawannya yang tau siapa dia dan siapa namanya. Minato memang agak menyerahkan bagian bengkel pada anak buahnya yang tidak bersekolah. Jadi Minato jarang ada di bengkel.

"aku mau mengecek bengkel malam ini, besok aku akan disini mulai pagi, jadi, bekerjalah yang baik!" Perintah Minato.

"baik!" jawab seluruh karyawannya.

Jam 1 malam Minato baru sampai di apartemennya. Ia sangat lelah, tapi matanya tak kunjung terpejam, entah kenapa konsentrasi dan emosinya naik turun setelah Kushina sering bertemu dengannya.

Walau ia tau Kushina tidak menyukainya, tapi, Minato menaruh hati padanya.

Ia tidak bisa berbohong pada Taka, ia menyukai adiknya, menyuaki adik dari _sensei_-nya.

Bahkan dulu, Minato yang sering mengajak Taka pergi ke Uzushio, pergi memata-matai Kushina.

Minato tidak berani bertemu dengan Kushina secara langsung saat itu, ia masih belum berani menghadapi perempuan semacam Kushina.

Ia paham betul, Kushina itu bagaimana, apa yang disukainya, apa yang dibencinya, apa yang membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi, sepertinya mendapatkan Kushina itu, butuh perjuangan.

"ia masih membenciku, ia tidak menyukaiku. pertemuan pertama dengannya juga buruk. ah! kenapa aku sampai perlu berkelahi dengan Kushina waktu itu?! aku yang salah, aku terbawa suasana!" Minato merapatkan selimutnya.

"ia masih berduka karena _aniki_-nya…ah, sepertinya ini bakalan rumit!"

Minato cepat memjamkan matanya, memaksa dirinya untuk tidur.

Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan Nona Uzumaki besok.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

A/N:

Maaf untuk para readers, aku publishnya lama ya? (banget!)

habis, ffn masih error kemarin, ini aja baru bisa buka aku, ke warnet aja jarang.

maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, feel author agak kacau, a.k.a lagi galau.

the last…review ya!

-ハナミ


	5. Chapter 5

WRONG REVENGE

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warning : Typo(s), mungkin ga kerasa tragedy-nya, OOC, alur cepat.

Pair : MinaKushi (always!)

Enjoy...

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan sedikit dingin, menyergap Konoha yang masih terlihat sepi, ya hampir seluruh warga Konoha masih belum beraktivitas, termasuk Kushina, belum 1 bulan lamanya ia tinggal di apartemen milik almarhum kakaknya.

Dengan secangkir teh, Kushina membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamarnya, dan ia segera melihat warna semburat merah-orange diufuk timur, meski sang mentari belum menampakkan dirinya.

'Kenapa wajah si durian busuk itu selalu mondar-mandir dipikiranku?!' batin Kushina kesal.

Teh yang panas langsung diseruputnya, lupa kalau teh itu belum hangat. "_Atsui_ ! buaahh!" Kushina berteriak kepanasan, dan langsung berlari mencuci mulutnya dengan air dingin. "Sial ! gara-gara mikirin si durian busuk, mulutku jadi terbakar!" Kushina marah-marah sambil mencuci mulutnya.

Namikaze Minato segera berangkat ke bengkel yang kemarin, tadi malam sebelum ia pulang, sudah memesan kaca untuk ganti yang kemarin, dan seharusnya pagi ini sudah siap untuk dipasang.

"Minato-_sama_..." Seorang karyawati sudah ada yang di bengkel.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix itu, kita seumuran kan?" Minato tersenyum, melihat karyawannya yang rajin-datang lebih dulu dari dia-

"J-jadi, Minato-_san_?"

"Ya, seperti itu, terdengar lebih baik..."

"Aku kagum padamu, Minato-_san_, diusiamu yang masih muda ini, Minato-_san_ sudah berhasil membuat lapangan pekerjaan untuk kami semua..."

Minato hanya tersenyum, "tapi...ada hal yang membuatku penasaran padamu, Minato-_san_"

"Apa itu?" Minato melirik karyawatinya.

"Aku tau kalau Minato-_san_ adalah anak tunggal dari Namikaze-_sama_, pemilik Namikaze Corp. Tapi, kenapa Minato-_san_ tidak bekerja di perusahaan, tapi malah membuka bengkel seperti ini?" rasa penasaran karyawati itu sangat besar, "Ta-tapi kalau Minato-_san_ tidak mau menjawabnya, tidak apa-apa, aku minta maaf, sudah bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh..."

"Haha, tidak usah sungkan seperti itu, sebenarnya pertanyaanmu sangat bagus, kerana selama ini tak ada yang bertanya seperti itu padaku..."

"Em...Kenapa aku membuka bengkel sedangkan aku anak tunggal dari perusahaan ayahku..." Minato menatap langit-langit, lalu tersenyum.

"Pada malam itu, aku masih berada dibangku SMP, aku yang dikenal jenius dan tidak banyak tingkah, berubah menjadi seseorang yang suka berbuat onar, dan tak jarang mulai saat itu aku sering berkelahi dan tawuran, hal itu membuat keluargaku terkejut, terutama ayahku, ia sampai mengusirku dari rumah dan mencoret namaku dari daftar keluarga Namikaze, tapi ibuku yang masih memikirkanku, ia membelikanku apartemen dan selalu menjengukku, yah...meski 3 atau 4 bulan sekali. apa kau tau kenapa aku berubah? aku tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sesuai hak ku sebagai anak..." Jelas Minato sambil memperhatikan pekerja yang memasang kaca.

Karyawan itu cuman manggut-manggut, lalu ia tersenyum, "tapi anda hebat bisa mencapai kesuksesan sendiri, tapa campur tangan orang tua anda, baiklah saya permisi..."

Karyawan itu pun pergi dan melayani beberapa pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan.

Minato mengambil secarik kertas, ia membacanya sekilas.

Minato melihat jam tangannya tak terasa sudah jam 08.30 ia belum sarapan,

"Ichiraku..."

Minato memesan Miso Ramen porsi sedang, ia menunggu sambil mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke penjuru arah, berharap gadis berambut merah ada di Ichiraku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia melihat lelaki berambut merah dengan luka dipipi kirinya, melaimbaikan tangan dan seolah berkata, "Yo! Minato..."

Minato mengucek matanya, ia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Ia melihat ke arah itu lagi dan, hampa, tidak ada apa-apa. Minato tersenyum...

"Teuchi Jii-san!" Teriakan melengking mengagetkan Minato (Ralat, maksudnya seluruh pengunjung) sontak Minato menoleh kearah pintu.

"Hoo...Pelangganku yang paling setia..."

Gadis berambut merah melangkah masuk dan segera memesan ramen kesukaannya.

"seperti biasa ya paman..."

ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari bangku kosong, entah kenapa Minato melambaikan tangannya, "disini...Kushina..."

"Mi-Minato?"

Kushina menghampiri Minato dan duduk berhadapan dengan Minato.

"Tumben pagi-pagi sudah ada di Ichiraku?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 10, masih kau anggap pagi Kushina?" Minato tertawa.

"Urusai... itu urusanku, gak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu..." Nada Kushina berubah menjadi jengkel

"Baik, Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda Kushina..."

Lalu makanan mereka datang.

"Ittadakimasu..." Kushina mulai memakan Ramen asin-nya

"Oishii..." ia berkata lagi, sementara Minato anteng dengan Ramen Miso nya.

"Ini..." Minato menyodorkan secarik kertas.

"em? apa ini?" Kushina mengelap mulutnya.

"itu...mungkin bisa membantumu..." Minato meletakkan sumpitnya.

Kushina membaca kertas itu.

"I-ini..."

"Yap. Alamat seseorang yang menjadi saksi mata saat Taka meninggal waktu itu..." Minato berkata tenang, Kushina membeku ditempat.

"Ah, aku sangat kenyang! aku harus segera kembali ke bengkel..." Minato beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu ia membayar ramennya.

"Jaa ne, Kushina..." Minato hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kedai.

"Tu-tunggu..." Kushina menarik jaket yang dipakai Minato. Minato gelagapan, ia hampir jatuh, Kushina menyeretnya ke kasir,Kushina membayar ramennya, lalu menyeret Minato keluar.

"A-ada apa sih?! pake seret-seret segala!" Minato membenahi jaketnya yang hampir lepas,

"Te-temani aku ketempat ini..." Kushina memalingkan wajahnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah. gengsi dong kalau seorang Kushina meminta bantuan cowok dengan kata-kata yang manis, oh no! Kushina bukan cewek seperti itu.

"Kau bisa kesana sendiri bukan?"

"A-aku...buta arah..." Kushina mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ap-apa? Buta arah?" Minato tertawa.

"Sudahlah! pokonya kau harus menemaniku ke tempat ini ! karena kau yang menyerahkan alamat ini padaku! kau harus ikut!" Kushina menggembungkan pipinya. Kushina langsung menyeret Minato berjalan ke arah timur.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, dengan Minato yang masih diseret oleh Kushina...

"Kushina...sebenarnya alamat itu ada disebelah barat Konoha, kenapa kau menyeretku ke arah timur?"

_N-Nani?_ Kushina langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia membaca alamat itu sekali lagi. wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"B-baka Minato! kau sudah tau aku buta arah! kenapa kau membiarkan aku berjalan ke arah timur! kau sengaja ya?!" Kushina ngamuk.

"haha... tentu tidak Kushina! kau saja yang langsung ambil arah timur, padahal di alamatnya sudah jelas menandakan Jl. Konoha Barat...Hahaha.. kukira buta arahmu tidak separah ini...ternyata-"

Bletak- ***

"I-ittai..." Minato mengelus ubun-ubunnya.

"Menertawaiku sekali lagi, kau dapat bogem manis dariku, Minato..." Kushina tersenyum manis, dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"H-hai..."

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah barat.

"Jl. Konoha Barat, No. xxx..." Kushina memeriksa alamat itu lagi,

Lalu mereka berhenti disebuah rumah yang sepertinya toko servis alat elektronik, ya meski tidak teralu besar. Di tembok terdapat papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Kaname Hansa' dengan kayu.

"Inikah rumahnya?" Kushina memandang rumah itu lagi.

"Entah...aku juga baru pertama kali kesini..." Minato memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

Kushina memencet bel, Ting-Tong... memang sedikit aneh untuk bel sebuah toko.

"Hai..." Suara teriakan dari dalam.

"Selamat siang. ada yang bisa-" Lelaki kaget, melihat Minato.

"Mi-Minato...san?"

"Yo! Kaname-san, bagaimana kabarmu?" Minato angkat bicara.

"B-baik. Lalu, siapa gadis ini?" Lelaki itu memandang Kushina.

"Warna rambutnya merah, matanya violet, mirip dengan-"

"Ya, seperti Taka, namanya Uzumaki...Kushina...adik Taka." Minato memandang tajam Kaname.

Kaname seperti membeku. Ia terlihat sangat syok.

"Kenapa kau, Kaname?"

"Ti-tidak. Ayo, kita berbincang didalam saja..." Kaname mempersilahkan Minato dan Kushina masuk.

Hanya dibatasi oleh sekat, bagian depan rumah Kaname adalah toko, dan belakangnya adalah ruang tamu. Ia menyajikan teh.

"Silahkan..."

"Terima kasih..." Kushina menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Aku tau, kalian berdua memiliki tujuan, untuk datang ke rumahku." Kaname memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentang...kejadian beberapa bulan lalu...bukan?" Mata Kaname menyendu.

Ia menatap Kushina. "Bagaikan imitasi, kalian sangat mirip, hanya saja, rambutmu lebih panjang dan kulitmu lebih putih, dan juga kau tidak memiliki luka pipi seperti kakakmu..."

"Be-begitu. jadi bisakah anda menceritakan kejadian detil nya? anda saksi mata bukan?"

Kaname menelan ludah. ia membenahkan tempat duduknya. Lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskannya pelan.

"Aku..aku bukan saksi mata, tapi aku juga termasuk korban, tapi tak mengalami luka, Taka meninggal...karena menyelamatkanku..."

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

A/N :

Hallo Minnaa... maaf ya updatenya lamaaaaaaaaaa banget, banyak halangan sih... gomennasai... #bungkuk

aku harap Minna bisa sedikit terhibur dengan cerita diatas...

arigato...

~Hanami


End file.
